


Гей Шредингера

by cantadora_09



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-05
Updated: 2015-02-05
Packaged: 2018-03-10 14:50:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3294413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cantadora_09/pseuds/cantadora_09
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Джон никогда не думал о том, является ли Шерлок геем. Но однажды жизнь заставила его столкнуться с этим лицом к лицу.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Гей Шредингера

Джона никогда особо не волновала ориентация Шерлока. Честно говоря, Джон вообще не верил в ориентацию. Как человек может быть любителем мужчин или женщин? – спрашивал он себя, когда ему случалось задумываться о таких вещах. – Ведь люди – не печенье, не музыкальные диски и не пирожные. Им свойственно реагировать на отношение к себе, и они... да, они живые. Этот глубокомысленный вывод заставлял Джона преисполниться восторга перед собственной разумностью и гордым интеллектом, и на этом рефлексия благополучно завершалась. Но с некоторых пор у него появились причины задуматься о превратностях однополой любви более внимательно, чем это было раньше.

Шерлок завел любовника. Или любовницу?..

В этом было все дело.

Сам факт наличия у Шерлока партнера был совершенно очевидным, как сказал бы сам Шерлок, и Джон с горечью констатировал, что, раз уж он это заметил, при его привычном уровне ненаблюдения (фраза, подслушанная у соседа во время очередного расследования), наиболее точно ситуацию можно было бы описать так: этого не понял бы только слепой.

Но мужчина или женщина?..

Слепец Джон, опирающийся на шаткую трость своих догадок и следуя едва уловимому, но четко просматривавшемуся шлейфу улик, установил следующее:

1\. Шерлок регулярно отлучался из дома и возвращался заполночь, при этом его не было в Скотланд-Ярде и он совершенно точно не ужинал у Майкрофта (первое следовало из редких смс-ок Грега, вяло спрашивающего, не будет ли Шерлок так любезен раскрыть кражу ошейника йоркширского терьера или накрыть притон наркодилеров в одной из респектабельных лондонских аптек, второе – из ледяного _отсутствия_ смс-ок от Майкрофта).

2\. Уходя, Шерлок неизменно выглядел еще более франтоватым, чем обычно, если только это было возможно.

3\. От него никогда не пахло женскими духами, что сводило на нет подозрения в романе с таинственной незнакомкой.

4\. Джон просто знал.

Усилием воли отмахнувшись от последнего аргумента, Джон вот уже третью неделю терялся в догадках и никак не мог набраться решимости спросить у друга, ни куда он исчезает, ни почему обставляет это с такой таинственностью (а как еще назвать брошенные на ходу томным баритоном слова «Не жди меня, Джон, я буду поздно»?.. без всякого объяснения, куда идешь и зачем?), ни, в конце концов, просто задать вопрос в лоб: – Шерлок, ты гей?

Когда Джону впервые пришел в голову этот... почему-то внутри собственной головы он назвал его «ультиматум», он страшно испугался. Он и сам не смог бы объяснить, что заставило его рецепторы страха (ядовитый смешок Шерлока, который тот не упускал случая отпустить при каждом упоминании Джоном этого интуитивного чувства – «Джо-о-он! Рецепторов страха не существует! Даже ты не можешь мыслить столь примитивно, ты же врач!», – в такие моменты моментально включался внутри) ощетиниться и встать наизготовку. Возможно, это было как-то связано с тем, что он, Джон, _не гей_. Но он был не уверен.

Так или иначе, Джон твердо был намерен узнать, с кем встречается Шерлок, мужчина это или женщина, и после этого... Честно говоря, о том, что будет после этого, Джон не задумывался. Всякий раз, махнув рукой, он останавливался напротив этого многоточия и возвращался к началу фразы.

Он хотел знать.

И Джон сделал то, что и должен был сделать, и что, собственно, было неизбежно, учитывая его длительный опыт общения с Шерлоком: он стал детективом.

Отчаянно стесняясь и стараясь не думать о том, насколько жалкими были его попытки в сравнении с талантами и блистательными достижениями соседа по квартире, лучшего друга и предположительно-гея-не-готового-открыться, капитан Джон Хэмиш Ватсон решительно штурмовал основы детективного дела, слежки и криминалистики. Какое отношение имела последняя к наблюдению за соседом и другом, он не знал, но почему-то чтение в Интернете книг по этому предмету необъяснимым образом придавало ему мужества.

Джон делал все по правилам. Он отмечал, когда Шерлок уходил, засекал время до его прихода и скрупулезно отмечал мельчайшие признаки возможного «преступления» по его приходу. В ход шло все: наблюдение (чуть более взъерошенные волосы, чуть более отрешенный взгляд), оценка (часы на другой руке, притом, что Шерлок скорее съест свои перчатки, чем хоть на йоту отступит от своего привычного образа), допрос («Привет! Хочешь чаю? С молоком, как обычно? Отлично. Я пошел спать»).

Игра шла по-крупному.

Тем не менее, спустя четыре недели Джон, будучи абсолютно уверенным, что Шерлок с кем-то встречается, так и не мог ответить себе на вопрос – мужчина это или женщина. Это выводило из себя и заставляло думать о том, чтобы пойти на крайние меры. Нужно было идти ва-банк.

Перво-наперво Джон отменил свои дежурства на ближайшую неделю и постарался сделать так, чтобы все, от его начальницы до миссис Хадсон (но только не Шерлок!) узнали, что он болен затяжной простудой и намерен провести как минимум четыре дня в постели. Затем словно бы невзначай бросил при Шерлоке, что хочет навестить свою тетушку в Суссексе и будет отсутствовать на Бейкер-стрит по крайней мере три дня. Шерлок отнесся к новости с безразличием – его в данный момент больше волновали пятна карамели на пиджаке карточного шулера, который, как следовало из шерлоковых логических выкладок, использовал смесь этой самой карамели и секреторной жидкости тли для того, чтобы незаметно помечать крапленые карты. Джон возблагодарил судьбу и изобретательных шулеров, и отправился собирать чемодан.

Ловушка была расставлена.

Зная Шерлока, можно было почти со стопроцентной вероятностью догадаться (фраза, которую Джон так часто встречал в книгах по криминалистике, что она стала возникать в его голове к месту и не к месту), что он не упустит возможности привести своего любовника или любовницу домой. Наверняка их отношения зашли достаточно далеко, рассуждал Джон, и Шерлоку просто придется пригласить свою пассию на Бейкер-стрит.

Джон был полон решимости узнать все.

Собрав вещи и поймав такси, он в назначенный день, тепло кивнув Шерлоку, отправился в свой фальшивый вояж. Проведя несколько часов, прогуливаясь по улицам Лондона, отобедав у Анжело и основательно накрутив себя, Джон направился домой. Сидя в такси, он мысленно перебирал варианты, пытаясь представить, какой тип мужчины/женщины может понравиться Шерлоку и как будет выглядеть этот самый мужчина/женщина. И, наконец, каково будет знать, гей Шерлок или нет. На мгновение в голове Джона пронеслось воспоминание о забавном научном эксперименте, описание которого встретилось ему однажды в популярной статье о квантовой механике. Там было что-то о кошках и о том, что они могут быть одновременно живы и мертвы, пока вы не откроете коробку и не посмотрите. Джон тогда еще пожал плечами и подумал – что за несусветная глупость запирать кошек в коробки и строить на этом научные теории? Но сейчас ему подумалось, что Шерлок, как никто другой похожий на красивую грациозную дикую кошку, находится как раз в такой ситуации. Пока он, Джон, не открыл двери квартиры на Бейкер-стрит, Шерлок остается одновременно геем и не-геем. И лишь присутствие Джона сможет разрешить этот парадокс.

Такси подъехало к дому, и Джон, расплатившись с водителем, вышел из машины. Лаково-черная блестящая дверь квартиры 221B нахально ухмылялась ему и, кажется, даже цинично прищурилась в ожидании реакции или же просто откровенного провала. Обойдешься, яростно подумал Джон и, вставив ключ в замок, решительно шагнул внутрь.

На первом этаже было тихо, не слышно было ни голоса миссис Хадсон, которая любила напевать во время мытья посуды или приготовления любимых блинчиков, ни завывания бензопилы (Джон предпочитал не знать, для чего Шерлок использует этот инструмент, и тот прилежно работал с ним только в его отсутствие). Было тихо. Подозрительно тихо.

Джон неслышно поднялся по лестнице и, глубоко вздохнув, потянул на себя ручку двери.

В гостиной стоял полумрак. Посреди комнаты располагался элегантно сервированный стол, на котором стояли две свечи, бутылка вина в ведерке для охлаждения и два высоких бокала, а довершали картину скромно придвинутые к столу два стула.

Шерлок стоял у камина спиной к Джону.

На мгновение Джона охватил ужас. Он пришел раньше. Он сорвал всю операцию. И он не придумал совершенно никакого оправдания на этот случай. Он никогда не узнает, с кем встречается Шерлок, и он раз и навсегда потеряет доверие друга. Джон пропал.

Шерлок медленно обернулся и окинул Джона долгим пристальным взглядом.

– Я думал, ты придешь раньше, – весело сказал он. – Но так тоже ничего.

Сердце Джона ухнуло куда-то вниз. Он понял. Он все понял – смешно было и надеяться, что гениальный Шерлок Холмс не догадается, чем занимается, что стремится узнать и даже о чем думает его заурядный среднестатистический сосед Джон Ватсон. Это было безнадежно. Джон чувствовал, что готов провалиться сквозь землю, и знал, что заслужил это. Это было его личное аутодафе. Он закрыл глаза.

– Ты так и будешь там стоять?

Голос Шерлока вывел его из горькой задумчивости и заставил вернуться к действительности.

– Что?

– Ты. Так и будешь. Там. Стоять? – раздельно произнес Шерлок.

– А что... я должен делать? – теряя голову от стыда и мечтая оказаться подальше отсюда, почти прошептал Джон.

Шерлок склонил голову к плечу, рассматривая его.

– Я не очень разбираюсь в социальных ритуалах, но если то, что пишут в Интернете, правда, человек, пришедший на свидание, должен по крайней мере войти и снять верхнюю одежду.

–Ты... Я... Что? – Джон, казалось, потерял способность связно говорить.

– Джон, для человека, который за полгода сменил троих девушек, ты выглядишь поразительно эмоционально и эротически тупым, – закатил глаза Шерлок. – Ты пришел на свидание. Так проходи и – он сделал приглашающий жест рукой – наслаждайся.

Джон стоял и хлопал глазами.

– Ты хочешь сказать, что я...

Шерлок развернулся и, сделав несколько шагов, элегантным движением опустился на диван. В привычном жесте сложив руки под подбородком, он внимательно посмотрел на Джона.

– Наблюдать за тобой в последние недели было истинным наслаждением, Джон, – наконец, нарушил он молчание. – Взгляды, вздохи, закусывание губ. Просиживание до трех ночи в Интернете и тонны специальной литературы в истории браузера... – Шерлок прикрыл глаза. – Почти _эротическое_ наслаждение.

Джон молчал.

– И все это ради того, чтобы выяснить, не гей ли я, – со смехом сказал Шерлок.

В его глазах искрилось удовольствие, и непостижимым образом к нему примешивалась нежность.

– И все это ради того, чтобы узнать... – Повторил Шерлок, вставая и не спеша подходя к Джону. – Жив или мертв кот Шредингера, – закончил он, остановившись в нескольких сантиметрах от него.

– И вот теперь ты здесь, – голос Шерлока звучал низко и едва слышно. – Что скажешь? Жив?..

Джон невольно сглотнул и посмотрел на Шерлока, заглядывающего ему в глаза с каким-то новым выражением, постепенно осознавая простую истину.

Шерлок. Ждал. Его.

Дикий, безумный восторг захватил Джона целиком, и в его невообразимом вихре исчезли и растаяли слова, мысли и готовые гипотезы, заставив его понять мгновенно и окончательно: Шерлок – гей. Шерлок – не гей.

Потому что Джон, как мы уже сказали, никогда не верил в ориентацию.


End file.
